El día que lo cambió todo
by Ramto
Summary: Historia AU. ¿Qué necesitas para conocer a una persona?


Estaba sentada en el banco, como todas las mañanas...era una rutina más, sentarse intentar leer algo... Pero, ¡Es tan difícil! Sé que tengo que esforzarme pero se me hace muy pesado.

El ruido de la gente haciendo deporte, niños jugando en el parque, perros ladrando alegres.. Definitivamente relajaban a cualquiera. No era un sonido atronador como yendo a hora punta en el metro o en las calles de Nueva York, sino que hacía sentir una especie de paz interior.

Tobi se apoyó sobre mi, meneando su torso. Era un buen perro y una buena compañía. Toqué su lomo sabiendo que era lo que él quería e intenté volver a la lectura.

Unos lloros en la lejanía me hicieron levantar la cabeza del libro que tan pesado se me hacía leer. Parecían de un niño, seguramente se habría caído o golpeado con una pelota. Su madre o padre estarían cerca seguro.

Pasaron unos minutos y el lloro persistía. No sabía bien de dónde venía... Pero no parecía que estuviese acompañado de sus padres.

Esperé hasta que comprobé que habían pasado otros 5 minutos. Fue entonces cuando me dirigí en busca del niño.

Me levanté con cuidado de no tropezarme y metí mis cosas en la mochila. Agarré a Tobi e intenté seguir el ruido.

Pasé alrededor de unos matorrales y los lloros se oían más fuertes. Hasta que me sitúe al lado del niño.

-¿Estás bien? Pregunté

-Me he perdido. Respondió una niñita, estaba a mi derecha en el suelo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tus papás?

\- Mi papá me ha dicho que no hable con extraños.

-Ok, eso esta muy bien... Intenté pensar en una forma de ayudarla, mi experiencia como policía me aportó lo que necesitaba. -Soy Kate y este es Tobi. La dije señalándonos. -Ya no somos extraños, ¿ Cómo te llamas?

-Alexis. Dijo con timidez

-¿Cuántos años tienes? La niña no contestó pero yo ya me imaginaba lo que pasaba.

-Mm y ¿no te sabrás el teléfono de tu papá o de tu casa o tu dirección? La niña siguió sin contestar así que tuve que preguntar la otra vez.

-Necesito que me respondas si o no Alexis.. La pedí suavemente.

-No... Dijo muy bajito antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Ey, no llores...okey no llores . Vamos a ir a la zona central del parque, alli hablamos con la policía y vemos dónde está tu papá, ¿si?

-Me duele el pie, me he hecho pupa...

Vaya caos, podría haber llamado directamente a la policía, pero sería más rápido ir a la plazoleta que había a un minuto andando.

-Alexis, voy a acercarme a ti. Dije mientras palmeaba su pierna y su pie. Parecía que no se había roto nada pero, prefería que no andase.

La cogí despacio en brazos y la niña se me agarró como una lapa con las piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y con los brazos al cuello con su carita en mi cuello.

Pensándolo dos veces mejor llamar a la policía primero por si las moscas.

Solté a Tobi, el cual quedó sentado a mi lado y saqué el teléfono.

La policía me indicó situarme lo más cercana posible a la avenida principal del parque. Sabía dónde estaba así que agarré a Tobi e intenté pensar cómo llegar.

Me sentía un poco nerviosa llevando a la niña...pero la verdad es que no me solía caer.

Llegamos rápido a la zona que me había indicado la policía, Tobi se sentó al lado de un banco al ver mis intenciones de esperar y yo me senté con la niña que no se me separaba. La apoyé en mis piernas y coloqué mi mano en su espalda.

Pasaron los minutos y Alexis separó su cabeza de mi y comenzó a enredar sus manos en mis tirabuzones.

-Tienes un pelo muy lindo.

-Gracias Alexis, tú también . No entendía porque había contestado eso, seguro que las hormonas maternales que tengo escondidas pero que casi todo humano tiene.

\- Pero mi pelo es naranja. Dijo enfadada.

-Y el mio marrón.

\- Quiero tener el pelo como tú, además eres muy guapa. Dijo la niña, de seguro fan de las princesas y todo ese rollo.

-Lo más importante no es tu apariencia , a veces eso deja de importar por completo... Lo importante es que seas una buena persona. Dije sabiendo muy bien lo que decía.

-¿Puedo ser buena persona y ser guapa? Preguntó cómo teniendo una crisis existencial.

-¡Claro! La respondí. -Me pareces una chica muy inteligente y estoy segura de que eres muy guapa.

La niña debió de quedar contenta y estuvo unos minutos en silencio toqueteando mi pelo mientras esperábamos a la policía.

-Me gusta tu perrito, ¿cómo se llama?

-Tobi

-Papá dice que no podemos tener un perrito porque soy muy pequeña para cuidarle... Pero yo ya soy mayor. Dijo con un tono de indignación que la hizo sonar muy graciosa.

-Piensa que al menos vas a tener un perrito.

-¿Puedo jugar con él? Preguntó con mucha inocencia.

-No es muy juguetón, pero le puedes acariciar un poco, le gusta mucho que le acaricien así. Dije mostrándoselo con el brazo libre.

-Ven. Indiqué al perro señalándole dónde se tenía que poner. -Sit. Le indiqué.

Alexis se soltó más de mí para acariciar al perro que disfrutaba de la atención.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Tobi debió ignorar a Alexis aburrido quizás de las caricias. La niña entonces volvió a mí.

-De mayor voy a ser veterinaria.

-Ooh, ¿te gustan mucho los animales?

-Si, mucho.. El que más el león. Intentó imitar un rugido que salió más como un aullido y no pude evitar reír. -¿El tuyo?

\- Los elefantes.. No tenía que pensarlo mucho. Soy una persona de gustos fijos.

-¿Por qué?

¿Mejor decirle la verdad o decir alguna chorrada como que porque tienen trompa?

Verdad.

\- Las elefantas nunca olvidan a sus hijitos y las mamás se ayudan entre ellas para proteger al resto.

-Oh. Respondió asombrada la pequeña. -Yo no me acuerdo de mi mamá.

Metepatas me llaman, olé olé y olé. La versión de la trompa era mejor, ya lo sé para la próxima vez.

Aunque Alexis tampoco parecía que fuese a llorar. Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos hasta que la curiosidad de Alexis continuó.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Muchos. Contesté

-¿12?

\- Casi. Dije riendo

-¿72?

\- Noooo, tengo 28

-Alaaaaa eso es mucho, eres muy mayor. Dijo sorprendidisima.

-Soy una vieja. Alexis...a ver dejame adivinar.. Tienes 5

-No

-10

\- No dijo riéndose ahora ella

-6

\- Si, tengo seis pero sé que has hecho trampa

-¿Por?

\- Me lo preguntarse antes y te lo señalé.

-Si es verdad..si..

Entonces llegó la policía. Fue un poco lioso porque tomaron a la niña y se la llevaron y a mi básicamente, tras unos 20 minutos, me invitaron a marcharme sin decir adiós ni nada.

Quería saber si la niña encontraba a su padre, me había causado gran impresión la pequeña y ahora me iba un poco descolocada.

Agarré a Tobi y marché lentamente. No tenía nada que hacer hasta la tarde .

-¡Kaaaaaateeee! Oí cómo gritaban detrás mía.

Me giré con Tobi y algo me golpeó y casi me hace trastabillar.

-Gracias por ayudarme a ver a mi papa. Me dijo el bulto ahora Alexis.

Se me hinchó el corazón, esa niña era un cielo.

-Hola soy Rick el papá de Ale... Oooooooh. Oí que una voz masculina me decía. Ya sabía cómo eran las reacciones. Todo el mundo igual.

\- Si soy ciega. Respondí un poco cabreada de que todo el mundo me tratase como un bicho verde.

\- Perdón, perdón . Dijo Rick nervioso. -Has ayudado a mi hija estoy en deuda contigo... Si te puedo no sé pagar algo o invitarte a algo...

¿Pero este tío de qué va? ¿Dinero? ¿A mi? Noté como la vena de mi frente se hinchaba. No quería montar un numerito con la niña agarrada a mi pierna.

\- No gracias, esta bien que estéis juntos otra vez. ¿Ya no te duele el pie?

-No ya no duele. Dijo contesta Alexis.

Intuí que el padre se había quedado embobado o se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

-Kate, te pido disculpas, acompañamos a por un helado, por favor. Me pidió Rick.

-Siii. Respondió la pequeña, que tiraba de mi pantalón como llamándome.

Bajé la cabeza, por acto reflejo. Usé mi mano libre para quitarme las gafas .

-Alexis, no es que no te haga caso, es que no te veo. Dije de manera suave mientras le mostraba mis ojos.

-Ohhh, son muy azules. Papá los tiene azules pero no tanto.

-Si, es que se ponen así cuando no funcionan… Tampoco la quería amargar la mañana pero tampoco le quería ocultar la verdad. -Pero claro, si os acompaño.

-Bien. Respondieron padre e hija a la vez.

Me coloqué las gafas y esperé a que me dijeran a donde ir .

-¿Necesitas que te guiemos? Me preguntó en bajito con timidez Rick

-Mmm si conozco el sitio no, sino si me vendría bien una mano, Tobi hace el resto.

-¡Yo te doy la mano! Replicó alegremente Alexis.

A mi no me parecía mal, la niña parecía de fiar e iba con el perro.. pero noté el titubeo de Rick.

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a coscoletas esta vez y voy yo con Kate? Te duele un poco el pie ¿no?

La niña se lo pensó y acabó aceptando ser llevada a hombros de su padre. Inmediatamente después sentí la mano de Rick sobre mi brazo. Me tocaba como si fuese un objeto delicado. No dije nada y emprendimos la marcha.

En unos minutos estábamos en la heladería-cafetería tomandonos unos helados. Comimos en silencio, pero al acabar empecé a ser avasallada a preguntas.

-Si no me puedes ver, ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? Preguntó la pequeña

-Te oigo y cuando uno deja de ver, oye mucho más.

-Y ...¿si no hablo?

-Pues, te tocaría la cara. Al ver la reacción de extrañeza de la niña se lo mostré. Extendí mi mano hacia ella y la hice un gesto afirmativo para que pusiese mi mano en su cara. Toque su nariz, su pómulo y sus cejas, intentando recordar sus facciones...aunque aún no sabía hacerlo muy bien. La niña se reía y el padre decía asombrado ooh ooh.

\- Ya está, si te veo otra vez ya sabré quien eres si no puedes hablar.

-Ohhh que chulo, yo quiero aprender.

-Yo también. Dijo el padre como un niño pequeño.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada y les expliqué en que tenían que fijarse… nariz, pómulos etc. Entonces la niña lo probó en su padre y en mí y luego el padre lo hizo en su hija y finalmente en mí. Se me hizo un poco raro que Rick me lo hiciera, no me había dejado hacer eso antes por un extraño-no invidente … era una mezcla de nervios con desprotección.. un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando su mano se separó de mi cara.

-Y..¿Cómo dejaste de ver?

-Alexis, no seas maleducada… Perdona Kate. Dijo Rick

-No está bien, lo entiendo es una pregunta normal. Aun me costaba hablar de cuando perdí la vista. - Yo veía normal y tuve una especie de accidente en el que me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte.. y desde entonces no veo. Pero, bueno desde entonces tengo a Tobi, no todo son cosas malas.

-Es un perro muy bueno . Respondió Alexis

-Guau Kate, eres una luchadora. Respondió Rick impresionado

-Más bien una superviviente.

\- No creo que esa sea la palabra… Dijo pensando Rick

-¿Eres escritor o algo? Dije bromeando

Escuche una risita y lo que intuí Alexis tapándose la boca.

-¿Eres escritor? Dije sorprendida

-Si

-¿Algo conocido?

-Puede

-Vamos… Dije intrigada

-¿Qué tipo de novela lees ?

-Antes policiaca… pero no tienen apenas en braille, vamos no los nuevos, y los audiolibros son un aburrimiento, así que ahora leo sobretodo clásicos...pero aun leo muy despacio.

No sé porque les estoy contando esto… definitivamente el helado tenía algo. Me sentía muy cómoda a pesar de las preguntas, era como si pudiera alejarme de mis problemas un rato.

-Yo tambien leo despacito , papá me ha dicho que pronto leeré más rápido.

-Estoy segura Alexis… así que Rick, ¿qué escribes?

-Policiaca. Dijo como si fuese un sospechoso en un interrogatorio

\- ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre completo? Dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es que me vas a tratar diferente. Dijo como avergonzado.

-Solo si tu no me tratas diferente por no ver. Contesté divertida

-Trato.

Extendí mi mano porque intuí que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, y no me equivoqué.

-Mi seudónimo es Richard Castle.

Ohhhhhhhhh, no no no podía ser… ¿ mi escritor favorito? Intenté aguantar mi cara de sorpresa...pero no lo debí hacer muy bien. ¿ y si me estaban timando? ¿Cómo saber si era él? Intenté visualizar su cara de la portada de mis libros.

-¿Puedo? Dije extendiendo mi mano a su cara. El escritor sujetó mi mano y la acercó a su cara.

La nariz y las cejas definitivamente coincidían, a ver que la técnica tampoco la tenía muy refinada así que podría ser otra mucha gente.. pero por ahora me valía.

-Eres Richard Castle. Dije como asombrada y quizás por los nervios o por todo me eché a reír.

No los podía ver pero me imaginaba su cara de confusión.

-Ay no sé porque me rio pero, si se lo dijera a mis compañeros seguro que me dicen que me lo he inventado. Dije controlando la risa.

-¿Eres muy de inventarte historias? Dijo Rick como jugueteando conmigo

-No, la verdad es que no.. no va con mi profesión.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

-Era policía, detective de homicidios.

\- OOH ¡que guay! Respondió Rick a la vez que Alexis

-La verdad es que no me esperaba esa reacción, pero bueno, ya no lo soy.. Dije señalando mis ojos…Ahora soy profesora en la academia.

-¿De qué das clases? ¿ De mates? Preguntó Alexis

-No, no, de derecho. Estudié antes de hacerme policía…

-Alexis, has encontrado a la persona más interesante que he conocido nunca. Dijo super contento su padre

Supe que me puse colorada, no siempre tu escritor favorito te dice algo así.

Mi teléfono pitó y supe que me tenía que ir a la clase .

Me despedí de ellos explicándoles que me tenía que marchar y les dí mi teléfono tras sus peticiones. Cuando ya salía por la puerta Rick me cogió del brazo.

-Kate, un segundo… Déjame darte las gracias...yo.. bueno lo he pasado muy mal cuando perdí a mi hija y de verdad no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho… Noté que su voz temblaba como si fuera a ponerse a llorar. Su angustia era palpable. No sabía muy bien qué decirle así que le abracé para darle ánimos y se puso a llorar sobre mi hombro. No pasó mucho tiempo unos minutos, y se separó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, lo siento… necesitaba desahogarme.. ha sido muy angustioso…

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Dije sonriéndole

-Kate, ya te dejo ir… pero muchas gracias de veras… ¿Nadie te ha dicho lo especial que eres?

Oh, eso me pilló completamente fuera de juego. ¿ A qué se refería?

-¿Te refieres a que no veo? Dije muy perdida.

-No, no … Contestó con lo que yo supuse una sonrisa. -Me refiero a que creo que eres un diamante en bruto, me gustaría volver a verte.

-Aaam claro...Contesté un poco desubicada. ¿Qué querría Richard Castle de mi? Ahora de repente estaba como coqueteando conmigo… Tendría que ir a hablar con Lanie

Otro pitido de mi móvil, hizo que me despidiese y marchase a clase.


End file.
